


A Christmas Baby Shower

by mishiko



Series: Two Blue Lines [6]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Shower, Christmas Party, Eggsy as Galahad, Eggsy deserves to be pampered, Established Relationship, Gifts, Harry Hart Lives, Harry as Arthur, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Post-Movie(s), Pregnant Eggsy, Roxy being the best, Sorry Not Sorry, There is no plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishiko/pseuds/mishiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kingsman always hold a Christmas party. It's more special this year as Eggsy has passed his 7 months mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Baby Shower

**Author's Note:**

> An early Christmas present to you all! There seems to be no plot in this one (again) other than a baby shower for Eggsy and I want to write something Christmas-y so I cheated and combined the two... 
> 
> And I know I've skipped quite a few months in Eggsy's pregnancy (._.) but I couldn't finish anything I've written for the months between so far and I really want to write something for Christmas. I also quite like the idea of keeping Eggsy's pregnancy to real time. As in, I've been basing the time frame according to when I first posted the first part as Eggsy being 6 weeks along... So he has less than 2 months left here! 
> 
> Anyway, on with the story. It is self-beta-ed and I'm not British, all mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy it though!

The annual Christmas party is slightly different this year in Kingsman. For a starter, there are two parties, instead of one. The first one was held in the Manor as usual, with all personnel that are in London attending. There were turkeys, Christmas crackers and free-flow alcohol.

The second one on Christmas Eve is what makes it special this year. There are a lot less people attending for a starter, just the usual staff at the shop on Savile Row and a small group of people the current Galahad calls his friends and family. After all, this party is also serving as a baby shower for him too.

“But why do I need a baby shower Rox? Isn’t that… very sexist of you?” Eggsy had whined from his spot in the staffroom the week before.

(Eggsy has his own spot now that he pretty much spends his days in the Kingsman Shop. Sitting still on the bullet train to the manor has become too uncomfortable on his growing body. He’d spent the first week being ‘grounded’ in London sulking on the most comfortable armchair in the shop’s staffroom and it has unofficially become ‘his spot’.

That was probably a reason why he was being peevish at Roxy too.)

“Shut up Eggsy, this is about your pup. I want to spoil my niece or nephew and you are not stopping me. And if you think that there will be only women and omegas attending the party then you don’t know me at all.” Eggsy knows his friend well enough to recognise that tone. It’s the same one she uses when there’s no changing her mind no matter who says what.

Eggsy just sighed and resigned to his fate of having to spend an afternoon in a clichéd baby shower.

He should have trusted Roxy more (and his hormones less). He definitely feels guilty when he sees the staffroom transformed into more of a very festive venue for a Christmas party rather than seeing baby related decorations everywhere.

“How many times do you need to be reminded to have more faith in me Galahad?” Roxy sounds very smug when she sees his face as he enters the room.

“This will be the last time Rox. Hell, this place looks amazing.” The Christmas tree from the front shop has been moved to one corner. There are presents under the tree and the fairy lights are on. There are tinsels, Christmas wreaths and stockings around the spacious room too and even a mistletoe by the fridge. All that is missing is a fireplace, but that’s in the dining room which is too small for this.

“Thank you Eggsy.” She graciously accepts a kiss on the cheek as his greeting and thank before ushering him to his armchair that has been moved nearer to the centre of the room.

“Now just sit here and relax, I’ll bring you some drinks.” Roxy says with a pat on his shoulder before striding off towards the kitchen area. Eggsy notices that there is a foot rest for him too so he puts his feet up there and thanks the deities above that have sent Roxanne Morton into his life.

Considering that this will be the only ‘Office Christmas Party’ his mum and sister will know about, Eggsy let himself be dressed up in a maternity suit once more.

One of the perks of having a tailor shop as the front of their spy agency is that the clothes provided for him are stylist, comfortable and bullet proof. Andrew, the head of staff at the shop, has been enjoying a task of designing various suits for Eggsy ever since he has started showing.

Now, having passed the seven month mark, the bump is very prominent. He is in a simple, two piece, charcoal suit today but he has been told that the dark colours contrast very well with his ‘glowing complexion’ from the pregnancy (other people’s words, not his).

“You aunt Roxy is the best yeah? She will be the coolest aunt ever.” Eggsy says to his unborn pup, as he rubs the bump gently. It’s a habit he has picked up subconsciously ever since he’s started showing.

True to Roxy’s words, he only has to get up at his bladders’ commands (which are happening more and more often dammit) during the party. Eggsy has a chance to just relax and enjoy being pampered by everyone.

His mug is never empty with the various people taking turn in refilling it. There is a non-alcoholic version of mulled wine but what he really likes is what Roxy’s brought him when he first sat down. The drink is a warm version of apple juice with a hint of spice and small apple pieces in it. He must remember to ask for the recipe so Harry can have it in stock in their kitchen from now on.

“Oh Eggsy, this’s wonderful. They went all ou’ for ya didn’t they?” His mum coos as she perches on his arm rest while they enjoy the roast turkey with gravy, mash potato and Brussels sprouts.

“Yeah,” Eggsy looks up from his own plate and glances around the room. JB is curling by his foot rest after having enjoyed his own turkey. Jamal and Ryan have been invited to the party too since they are still his mates outside work and the Kingsman staff has welcomed them with no prejudice. He can see how they both are engrossed by one of Jane’s tales at the moment.  

Daisy, on the other hand, is being doted on by Gawain and Merlin. He can feel his mum rolling her eyes when the two men start bickering over who’s getting the Christmas pudding for his little flower.

He feels so lucky to have all of these people in his life.

“I better go make sure they don’t let Daisy have too much pudding.” She rubs his bump affectionately before getting up. “Oh, where is Harry?” His mum asks as she is straightening her dress while looking around.

“I think Percy dragged him out for a phone call. Something about a supplier being a dick. His words, not mine.” He added the last sentence when his mum raises an eyebrow at him.

“I find it hard to believe that anyone here would use that kind of language, love.”

“Oh they do Mum, why do you think I fit in so well?” His mum rolls her eyes again but leaves it at that.

Harry comes back just as Eggsy is finishing up the last of his Christmas Roast with a plate of mince pies and tea.

“You’re the guv’nor Harry.” Eggsy tilts his head up for a kiss which Harry gives very willingly before taking his empty plate away.

“Your Papa takes very good care of us, don’t he pup?” Eggsy says to his bump tenderly as he feels the baby moving around, responding to his touch and voice.

The mince pie is sweet and warm, just right for the holiday season. Eggsy hums happily as he munches on one. He would have loved to eat them all in one go, but experience has taught him that as his baby grows bigger, there is less space for food in his stomach. He is on his way to mastering the art of eating small meals more often.

“All right darling?” Harry asks as he comes back to join him by the armchair. Eggsy can’t help but lean into his alpha, whose hand comes down to rub gently on his bump. 

“Mmm, ‘s perfect now that you’re here ‘Arry.” Eggsy all but purrs that out which earns him a low but please chuckle from Harry. His mate indulges him though by sitting on his armrest so Eggsy can snuggle up against him. The blend of Harry's own natural scent and the  _Serge Lutens’ Borneo 1834_ is so familiar and comforting that Eggsy can feel himself melting into the warmth of his mate. 

(The  _C For Men_ is back out among their aftershaves and colognes now but it's a good thing that Harry isn't wearing it today. Eggsy doesn't think he'll be able to stop his hormones and himself from jumping Harry if he wears the scent and that would be entirely inappropriate in front of his mum.) 

“Really gentlemen,” Merlin sounds part exasperated, part resigned as he walks by but Eggsy just grins cheekily at him without lifting his head from Harry’s chest.

“It’s my baby shower Merlin, I’m allowed to cuddle with whoever I want.” Eggsy gets an unimpressed look in return but he is very much immune to that now.

He can hear the answering heavy sigh clearly and Eggsy has to try very hard not to giggle at that.

And that is how Eggsy wants to spend the rest of the Christmas party/baby shower, with Harry firmly by his side even when he is opening the gifts.

There are so many baby clothes, in all colours, as well as bottles and diapers. Ryan and Jamal gives him the biggest teddy bear he has ever seen and there is a beautiful, wooden crib from Roxy and Percival. 

However, the gift that brings tears to his eyes is from his mum and Daisy. His little sister is the one who hands the wrapped package to him with a big smile. Underneath the glittering red and gold paper is a quilt, big enough for a baby.

“Andrew and his boys have been helping me with this. You know how good I am with the sewing kit.” His mum gives him a small self-deprecating smile as he gingerly lifts the blanket up. “Considering how you’ve been showered with baby clothes today, I think we’ve made the right decision in making this from your and Daisy’s baby stuff instead.”

Eggsy’s breath hitches as his fingers smooth over the soft fabric. He actually recognizes some of the pattern from old dresses Daisy had worn as a baby.

“It’s beautiful Mum, thank you.” He can feel his eyes welling up as his mum leans down to give him a tight hug.

“Thank you to you too my little flower.” Harry helps pick Daisy up so she can throw her arms around his neck. The tears are falling now but there is a smile on Eggsy’s face too.

“Ok Eggsy?” Harry bends down to ask as he wipes a stray tear away. Eggsy has shifted so that Daisy can snuggle with him on the armchair.

“Perfect” Eggsy beams at his mate.

He is surrounded by the people he loves who love him too, he can’t think of a better way to spend Christmas Eve.

 

    

**Author's Note:**

> At first, I thought I'd struggle getting over the 1k mark (again) but as usual, I just let my thought runs and my fingers kept typing (again). I always enjoy some plotless fluff though so I hope you did too! Like I've mentioned in the tag, Eggsy deserves to be spoiled rotten but I thought someone else other than Harry should do it too xD 
> 
> Since I'm keeping Eggsy's pregnancy to real time, it means that his due date is coming soonnnnnnn.... Eeks! I know which gender I want the baby to be but I still haven't found the perfect name yet... so... feel free with any suggestions! ;D 
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated as always! Please let me know if you spot any grammatical/spelling/or any other mistakes.


End file.
